Talk:Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sing Along Party The Movie! (2000 - 2002 Season 6 version)/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130614012437
=Barney's Great Adventure= Barney's Great Adventure (known on US posters and video releases as Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) is Barney's first and currently only theatrical feature. It was released to movie theaters on September 16th 2004. It was released on video on August 30, 2005. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Laura and her friend Kami are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Jackson believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Jackson takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Nick plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Stacy and Kami went to have fun on the farm and David steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Laura and Jackson's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Nick finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Nick loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Rachel catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Poppy's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Nick apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Nick he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Songs *Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) *Imagine *Let Me Call You Sweetheart *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *If You're Happy and You Know It *Who's Inside It? *If All the Raindrops *We're Gonna Find a Way *I Love You Credits *You Can Do Anything *Rainbows Follow the Rain *Barney - The Song (reprise) Cast *Barney (Carey Stinson - costume, Dean Wendt - voice) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers - costume, Julie Johnson - voice) *B.J. (Jeff Brooks - costume, Patty Wirtz - voice) Dancers **Barbara Angeline ***Joe Bowerman ****Tina Bush *****Garland Days ******Jessica Hinojosa *******Joe Phillps ********Claire Burdett *********Lee Burns **********Summer Selby ***********Cathy Msingi Jones ************Dale Evans *************Nancy Drotning **************Cliff Porter ***************Jane Hall ****************George Hearn *****************Shirley Douglas ******************Renee Madeline Le Guerrier *******************Dewayne Hambrick﻿ ********************David J. Courtney *********************Kenny Cooper **********************Lana Whittington ***********************Susannah Wetzel ************************Caryln Hinojosa *************************Michael Krost **************************Nathan Regan ***************************J.D. Mosley ****************************Phyllis Cicero *****************************Chase Gallatin ******************************Sean Sandras *******************************Doug and Becky ********************************Tomie dePaola *********************************Jim Ponds **********************************Greg Murray ***********************************James Turner ************************************Michael Steele *************************************Rock Jutras **************************************Todd Everett ***************************************Max Vaughan ****************************************David DeCooman *****************************************Matthew Myers ******************************************Vivien Eng *******************************************Debbie Perry ********************************************Emilio Mazur *********************************************Morgan Jordan **********************************************Michelle McCarel ***********************************************Grayson Lee Vanover ************************************************Mark Valenti *************************************************Daven Wilson **************************************************Raymond Harris ***************************************************Steven Petrillo ****************************************************Carolyn Ockert *****************************************************Antwann Steele ******************************************************Michelle Robinson *******************************************************Riley Morrison ********************************************************Sandra Payne *********************************************************Cheryl Ammeter **********************************************************Camille Goldstein ***********************************************************Amy Shure ************************************************************Kristin Willits *************************************************************Alexis Harris **************************************************************Dana Zell *************************************************************Min (Pia Manalo) *************************************************************Carlos (Corey Lopez) *************************************************************Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *************************************************************Emily (Hannah Owens) *************************************************************Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *************************************************************Grace (Maddie Rose) *************************************************************Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *************************************************************Emma (Deborah Cole) *************************************************************Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *************************************************************Kami (Makayla Crawford) *************************************************************Carlos (Corey Lopez) *************************************************************Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *************************************************************Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *************************************************************Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *************************************************************Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *************************************************************Laura (Julia Nicholson) *************************************************************Kristen (Sara Hickman) *************************************************************Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *************************************************************Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *************************************************************Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *************************************************************Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) Trivia *************************************************************Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *************************************************************BJ has his Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *************************************************************Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *************************************************************The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *************************************************************The Barney voice from "Home Safe Home" is used. *************************************************************The Baby Bop costume from "Fun & Games" is used. *************************************************************The Baby Bop voice from "Fun & Games" is used. *************************************************************The BJ costume from "Let's Go To The Zoo" is used. *************************************************************The BJ voice from "Come on Over to Barney's House" is used. *************************************************************The musical arrangements from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" are used. *************************************************************The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney in Concert". *************************************************************The musical arrangements from "Barney Live! in New York City!" are used. *************************************************************The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Barney preformed 27 sold-out concerts six years before. *************************************************************I uses to have this on VHS and I remember one of the commercials before the movie﻿ started was for CATS the musical. *************************************************************This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *************************************************************If You're Happy and You Know It is much more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the movie. *************************************************************Baby Bop and B.J. have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *************************************************************The only way to get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version. *************************************************************Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1990, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *************************************************************The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Fun & Games. *************************************************************The VHS releases Let's Pretend With Barney Now I Know My ABCs Barney's Colorful World! Ready Set Play Can You Sing That Song? have trailers for the film. *************************************************************The Season 4-6 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Play School". ************************************************************** **************************************************************The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Super-Singing Circus". **************************************************************Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Making a Move!". ***************************************************************Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Barney Segment from "Kids for Character". ****************************************************************Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". *****************************************************************Stacy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Now I'm Kown My ABC's". ******************************************************************Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist". *******************************************************************Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". ********************************************************************Kathy wears the same hairstyle and clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *********************************************************************Luci wear the same clothes and hairstlye in "Barney in Concert". **********************************************************************Taylor wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "The Good Egg: Kenya". ***********************************************************************Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" . ************************************************************************Linda wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *************************************************************************Grace wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A-Counting We Will Go (DVD)". **************************************************************************Emma wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Let's Go on Vacation". ***************************************************************************Natalia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Let's Play Outside". ****************************************************************************Joshua wear the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy". *****************************************************************************Jesse wears the same clothes in "Fun & Games". ******************************************************************************Chip wears the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *******************************************************************************Shawn wears the same clothes in "Shopping for A Surprise!". ********************************************************************************Jason wears the clothes in "Fun & Games". *********************************************************************************The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. **********************************************************************************Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" **********************************************************************************Originally a giant egg hatches a baby bird who misses a mommy was in the original script